Naruto: The Truth
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: These are simply my version of Naruto with certain changes here in there; but be warned, it is far from Canon and will not follow the story line. Unique Bloodline Naruto. Harem. Does not follow Script. I don't own Naruto, never will, and I will not be placing these disclaimers for every damn chapter. Naruto will be very powerul and is going to be kinda cold... but not evil. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

In the light of Pain's abilities, which I watched… again, I have decided that there should be a limit on these subjects: Doujutsu.

Doujutsu are very powerful bloodlines that give off immense power and abilities via the eyes of the bearer. The issue is that when you have so many people using and unlocking such bloodlines, it's kind of unbalanced and very over-powered. For instance, I don't think the Rinnegan should activate for anyone that bears Senju and Uchiha DNA. I believe that such a bloodline should only activate when you have a certain percentage of the Senju and Uchiha, as well as a few other variables to ensure that such a legendary Doujutsu stays that: Legendary.

Sharingan and its variants: Way. Too. Overpowered. This makes the god code for Skyrim look like a normal game spell. Seriously: It can copy Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu at but a glance, able to manipulate an enemy's minds with a single half glance of eye contact. It's evolved state, the Mangekyo Sharingan, is so overpowered being able to call forth the powers of Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tusykiome, Kamui, Akotatsuma, etc... the Mangekyo would be at equal fighting status with the Rinnegan. That's way too much power, even if you lose eyesight. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: It makes a joke of any ninja being able to match the Uchiha, and ridicules the Rinnegan lore. Seriously; The Mangekyo with no major drawbacks and can now is spammed to death. Shoot, it can even activate the Rinnegan upon Death... provided you have even a droplet of Senju DNA. Izanagi is basically using the Creation ability of the Rinnegan and is simply way too much for the Sharingan, even if you go blind. Izanami is an ultra-powerful genjutsu that is way too powerful and only finishes either with you trapped forever or to end having no will to fight after the fact. OP much?

Byakugan: This is a Doujutsu that is actually not overpowered: If anything, it seems reasonable! All it does, to my knowledge, is allow you to see 345 Degrees and see the Chakra Network, as well as see a few miles around you... ok, maybe slightly OP. Still, at least it's not like the Sharingan. Still, everyone in the Hyugga Clan can wield it... no. Unless they are all cloned, it simply does not work that way.

Rinnegan: Hell, it lives up to its lore, at least we know that. Seriously, the Rinnegan is considered myth for a god damn reason.

Alright: So here's how the Doujutsu work in my fanfic.

Sharingan: It only activates in a one in a billion fluke. Izanagi and Izanami don't exist.

Mangekyo Sharingan: You can only activate if you were BORN with the Sharingan. You can only use ONE of the three moves: Amaterasu, Tusykiome, Kamui, Susanoo, Akotatsuma etc... AND you can only use it up to three times a day: After that, your eyes lock out of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Akotatsuma: As much as I love Shisui's Mangekyo, the thing is damn OP beyond hell. Instead, the Mangekyo technique can only influence people, not command them. You can't use it on a guy that completely hates your guts or a guy hell-bent on his goals. It can still control the Kyubbi... but ONLY the Kyubbi... not all the damn Bijuu!

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Good luck finding a donor that also has the Mangekyo buddy, but if you do... The EMS allows you to branch out to ONE other Mangekyo technique, and increases your limit of use to 7. However, be warned; The EMS is a damn evil thing, it will sap your chakra at a constant rate as long as it's active, not to mention actually damage your chakra network while using it.

Rinnegan: You can only activate it if you were BORN with the right amount of Senju and Uchiha DNA Or unless you hit the damn jackpot genetically and stumble across some Rinnie DNA. You can't transplant it, because the eyes will actually die the moment you do mess with it in any way, that's excluding when the Rinnie users using his jutsu mind. It also has a few more perks to add to its length: It can heal it's bearer of any disease and will be immune to most, but not all, poisons. It can even create and manipulate chakra networks, including the bearers (He gave rise to ninja so it should be able to create ninja, no?)

Byakugan: The Doujutsu is pretty much the same, except for the fact that it can't see a few miles, it's sees the same length as any normal eye.

Bijuu: They are technically the same, but I can't really flesh out their personalities due to them being basically chakra batteries with names in canon.

So, here's the new gig:

Uchiha Madara was the last person to have activated the Mangekyo Sharingan... but not the EMS, because his brother did not have it. In the final battle, Madara died when he used his Susanoo ability a fourth time or at least tried too: All that occurred was his chakra being sucked into his eyes, with nothing happening. Since he used his Mangekyo to subdue the Kyubbi, his limit reduced to two uses left. Uchiha Madara died a fool with too much belief that his eyes were his to command, with no limitations to be followed. Hashirama, who used his Mokuten abilities during the entire fight, noticed that his body was pushed beyond his limit in the final fight. He died of a disease that attacked his chakra network while his chakra was too little to fight the disease. (A ninja's immune system is their chakra, by the way.)

Kyubbi Attack: Instead of Obito controlling Kyubbi via his eyes... which he never awakened. (He died from the rock avalanche), the Kyubbi was released when a fool of a medic decided that Kushina was the demon and attacked her, in which Minato had to fight it out. Kyubbi was released and the usual followed except for the fact that Minato quickly used the Shiki Fuin under the belief that Naruto would be the one to bring peace to the world, and leaving Kushina alone to bear the brunt of taking care of Naruto.

Alright: That's my pre-story summary, folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Master of Space-Time

A/N: The Bloodline Naruto receives will seem overpowered to the extreme, but my reasoning is that an Uzamaki Fuinjutsu is legendary for a reason.

Let's get it on! Story starts no jutsu!

Kushina sighed as more people began clamoring for Naruto's death. 'It's like they refuse to believe in the work of Uzamaki Fuinjutsu.' She sat in her clan seat next to Sandiame Hokage, as they discussed the fate of the Kyubbi Jinchurriki. They had agreed that Kushina would take care of Naruto, despite the workings of Danzo. Kushina had to be restrained by the Sandiame and Orochimaru, who had not defected yet, when they wanted to kill Naruto. She watched as every one left, leaving Sandiame, Orochimaru, and herself in the room. Orochimaru released his Shadow Snake from her shadow, giving her movement. (He'd later regret experimenting on the clan head's so n, Manda, when the snake clan removed most of their specialists from Orochimaru's grasp, leaving only Manda and his many, sadly normal, and descendants.) Kushina stood and was ready to show why her name was the Red Death. Sandiame sighed and told Kushina that he would have no choice but to kill her if she attacked Orochimaru. She nodded stiffly and left.

Her house was simple, yet effective, as seals lined the walls, protecting Naruto from any above, on, and even below ground enemies that bore ill will. She entered and saw Naruto sleeping in his crib. She studied the seal intricately, realizing that Minato had sealed away only half of the Kyubbi's chakra, the Yang, into Naruto. Kushina had picked up a book on Fuinjutsu. She opened to a random page and stared at it. Right there was the answer to her, and Naruto's, problem.

'The Uzamaki Stabilizer Fuin'

'Commonly used upon Uzamaki children who bear too much of Yin or Yang chakra, causing de-stabilization of their chakra. The Seal corrects this by converting a percentage of one side to the other, although side effects of creating interesting one-time bloodlines have been known to occur, particularly among Uzamaki Jinchurriki.'

Kushina nodded and began to form seals with her hands before placing it above her baby's seal. She watched as a second seal formed a box with swirls on the corners form around the Shiki Fuin, which glowed white hot. She saw as Naruto's hair turned pitch-black with silver tips, his skin grew a little paler. She grew concerned as she looked at the book.

'Note: Uzamaki Jinchurriki that is pseudo, or half, jinchurriki is prone to much more vast mutations. The last time that occurred was with a male that gained red eyes and three tomoes.'

Kushina looked rather upset, but decided that the good effects outweigh the bad. She froze as her body suddenly shuddered. She stared down as her body stopped moving. The last thing she saw was a pair of red eyes with three tomoes. 'Sharingan! No!' Then she felt a huge pain in her chest. 'N-Naruto... I'm sorry.'

The assassin removed his blade from her chest. He stared at her dead body before burning her with a small Katon jutsu. He turned to the baby, who had woken from his mother's death cry. The baby stared at him, the boy's blue eyes that he was reported to be easily recognizable were not there. Instead, a glowing pair of red eyes with green diamonds surrounded the pupil, four of them. He raised the blade and sliced at the baby. Only for the blade stopped... by a reflection of itself. He saw an image of him get sliced, and the last thing he saw was his own Sharingan fading.

6 years later

Naruto was now 9 years old. He was quite powerful for his age. His eyes he had called the Reflection Eye. The way it worked was a unique mixture of genjutsu and space-ninjutsu. He could record events via his eyes, and use genjutsu to start the event in a person's mind. The moment it began, it would be over. His eyes would switch the event using space-time ninjutsu to recreate the event into reality. Genjutsu made real. In a way, that made his eyes both stronger and weaker than the Sharingan. He had harnessed the ability to perfection, using his powers of his eyes to recreate techniques and abilities, and give them his own twist. He had realized immediately that the Sharingan was a fake, they were contacts. He knew this because the Sharingan was a one in a billion fluke and that no Uchiha had activated the Sharingan since Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi.

He also had un-natural control over wind and water. He could control the wind and water with a mere thought, and his subconscious control often protected him from bullies, who would run away scared from his 'freaky' eyes. His control over water and wind made him a dangerous opponent. He could use water to control his enemy's body. Blood bending, that's what he called it. His wind could suffocate an entire army, crush the strongest material to dust, slice through even the strongest shields with ease. Together, they made his Storm element, allowing him to summon giant storms able to turn the Suna desert into a mud swamp. His Storm element gave him normal control over lightning, which he used to make orbs of electricity to guide his water and wind to form Mini Storms, which he could use for any use from spying to even destruction.

His favorite jutsu however, was his Storm clone. He could use his Storm clone to form as a gas, a liquid, and even a solid clone. He could use them, but only as long as his chakra could sustain them. (Think of Nagato and his six Paths of Pain) He currently had three Strom Bunshin in wind form, inside the lungs of Danzo, Sandiame, and even Sasuke. He used to have one in Itachi, but the clone turned into normal air when Itachi left Konoha and went rogue. He knew that Itachi was assigned to destroy the Uchiha clan, and spared no one, except Sasuke.

He knew Itachi activated the Mangekyo by killing Shisui, who threatened to tell his father. Itachi killed him and gained a Mangekyo Sharingan. His air clone had recorded the activation and he knew that the ability Itachi had gained was surprising: Tusykiome. It was a unique genjutsu that merged the two minds into a mental realm governed by the Mangekyo User. However, there were limits to it.

Flashback no jutsu!

Itachi turned his Mangekyo upon Naruto who glared at him, his eyes activated. He had protected Mikoto from his blade, and used his eyes to shunshin her to another location. He saw the eyes change into a Pinwheel and at the same time. "Tusykiome." "Reflection Gazer." The eyes engaged in a battle of wills.

Itachi froze as the world of Tusykiome appeared, but it was odd. Halfway into the world, right in the middle of the moon, was a reflection. Inside the reflection stood Naruto. His eyes showed his four green diamonds had merged, forming a Rose Compass Star. "Your power of Tusykiome is impressive; however, my eyes reflect and refract your world to the point of your genjutsu folding upon itself. Now, we have 72 hours of nothing to do, all because you wanted to ensure I would not say a thing in time. Now, I know everything about the coup, as well as the orders from Konoha. The truth is... I stopped caring a while ago, about Konoha, about the Uchiha... all I want is to make a village away from the world, a village where the conflicts of the world will never reach." Itachi looked distraught that Naruto knew everything and tried to increase Tusykiome by using up his final shot to double its power.

The mirror began to crack, the reflection fractioning even further. Naruto growled, his chakra suddenly began to generate more Yin chakra, enough to draw another attack. "You leave me no choice: Refracting Eye!" The reflection suddenly vanished. Then the world of Tusykiome began to shatter, breaking into further and further pieces... until it suddenly fell away, leaving Itachi under a giant eyeball that stared at Itachi. Naruto stood within the eye; his eyes glowing as his attack suddenly attacked Itachi. All of Itachi's memories, abilities, everything... were seized and absorbed. By the time it was over, Itachi felt empty, drained.

Naruto release the jutsu, and saw Itachi leave Konoha. He turned and brought Sasuke to the hospital.

Flashback no jutsu Kai!

Naruto's eyes were drained: Much like the Mangekyo, they had a limit of level two modes. Four shots and they revert to level one, which admittedly, was still formidable in its own right. His control over space time was quite effective, especially since he could summon the object directly, within reason. He couldn't summon a giant explosion... yet, but he could summon a bomb that he saw explode and detonate it. He had saved Mikoto, but at a price: His chakra had bled into her body and she was now dependent upon him to live, as only his normal chakra could now keep her cells functioning.

Mikoto had survived the Uchiha massacre, but had gained a terrible side effect. She could no longer use chakra, and her eyes became blind. Naruto had given her new eyes to see with, but when Mikoto tried to take care of her own son... Sasuke had told her coldly that she was unwanted, and had failed as a parent to stop Itachi. Mikoto had ben heartbroken, and was close to committing suicide, when Naruto had saved her by telling her that he had never had a family and had hated Sasuke for abandoning such a precious gift. She had felt so lost, that she had decided that she wouldn't fail Naruto. She became everything Naruto couldn't have in life: a mother, a best friend, and even a confidant. Naruto told her everything and they agreed that they just wanted to be left alone, and were willing to use all in their power to make a haven from the Elemental Nations. Naruto had trained extensively with his eyes, especially since Mikoto offered to give Naruto advice about how he could become truly strong: 'Number One rule of a ninja: A specialized ninja is a dead ninja. Number Two: Manipulate your emotions to strengthen your power, while controlling your enemies.' Naruto had taken that to heart. He did not specialize, preferring to use his normal abilities and use his eyes when he had no choice. He mastered the Shunshin, being able to use his chakra to latch on a piece of dust... across the entire village. He also mastered Taijutsu, using his eyes to copy two green clad ninja and then practicing the style to perfection. He had added a few changes, such as using wind and water to make the style even more devastating.

Naruto had passed his Genin exam, although he had been tricked by Mizuki to get the Scroll of Sealing. He had copied down the techniques he found useful: Shadow clone jutsu, Kami's Hand (Which was a giant arm of electric chakra that would strike at very fast speeds), and the Shadow explosion jutsu. Naruto created a jutsu that allowed him to change the water into air; Useful if he was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu. He focused on genjutsu as well, mastering it to the point of transmitting it at a single finger. While most would hardly believe such an immense increase in abilities, Naruto proved them wrong, because he had inhaled Itachi's memories, giving Naruto an enhanced increase in knowledge.

Naruto also used his power of his eyes to warp the Uchiha's stone tablet away from the compound, much to the dismay of Uchiha Sasuke. He warped it into the bottom of the ravine in the bridge. He did this because he knew the rubble would ensure no one would find it, and only find rubble. He had also used his eyes to warp himself into the Root headquarters. After doing so, he had created three seals that would warp the moisture into the walls. Within 3 days, the entire base had been flooded by a torrent of water that had been acidic. The root Anbu had been slaughtered, Danzo barely survived using his remaining chakra to create an Air Dome. Afterwards, the water was shown to not only be highly acidic, but also bore a special virus that destroyed a ninja's chakra network. Danzo had been rendered chakra-less, and his dreams of becoming Hokage were finished forever. Naruto knew this would happen because the virus was contained inside a seal he planted. The water allowed the virus to flourish, the acid merely encouraging the virus to increase growth.

Naruto had turned his eyes to the Rain Village. A Village that was said to never stop raining. 'I highly doubt it would continue if I used my jutsu.' He had been using his Storm element to create a jutsu that would act like a Lightning Armor, only juiced up even higher. So far he could create the armor of lightning, but the wind would cause the armor to become unstable, and turn into an explosive bomb. He combined it with Shadow Clone explosion, and created an electric shockwave that would paralyze the enemies that evaded the near blast. He used his lightning affinity to make the water he created far more dangerous: Just being near the water would cause the water to go toward you, like a living being. He also utilized Lightning and air to make magnetic fields to block any kunai toward him. He could also use it to create magnetic fields around his kunai to strike an enemy, and if one hit, the next attack could not be dodged. He found however, during his research that with just enough water and wind in the right exact amounts, he could wield ice. However, without a sample, he couldn't break down the exact amounts to make it.

Naruto snarled as he created a magnetic field to block a barrage of kunai from his clones. He was sparring against himself, which was effective to a point. His Storm clones were actually superior to his own body, due to the fact that they could turn into a gas, liquid, and even use friction to charge their body for a lightning jutsu. This made them deadly opponents. He blocked a second kunai from behind with a wind shield... only to shunshin away when the kunai exploded with electric energy. He turned and saw a log where he used to be... completely fried to dust. He blocked three kicks from the clones in front, twirling as he used his Lightning Armor to blast them away. He hadn't completed it, it was very unstable, but it could act as a temporary shield for a few moments. He jumped up in the air when he saw a Lightning jutsu strike upward from the ground. He looked up when he saw a Lightning jutsu attack him from three different places; Below, Above, and around him. Naruto's eyes squinted as he focused. Suddenly, a gust of air swept through the area and the lightning vanished. Naruto fell back to the ground, panting as his chakra fell quite a bit. He looked and saw three clones surrounding him, each covered in special energy: Storm Blazer Jutsu. It would create a funnel of Air, with the Water sucked from the air, leaving a void. Then the Lightning would strike while the ninja was incapacitated and knock out the enemy. He made three hand seals and said calmly. "Lightning Style: Deflection." The three clone's eyes widened as the jutsu suddenly warped as the lightning broke the initial stage. The clones exploded in a vast explosion. Naruto appeared unharmed outside the blast, but was panting heavily. He walked forth slowly into the forest nearby, as he sat down against a tree and ate dinner, which was a sandwich of chicken and lettuce. He ate that, and then drank a pitcher of water.

He closed his eyes as his body began to calm down from the training battle. He made two hand seals and thought. 'Let's try it. Super Sight!' His eyes still closed, he saw the world slowly come to life, in a bunch of images. The trees looked clear, but plastic. The insects and animals appeared clear, but he could see the heat and electricity of their blood. He focused, seeing as far as a few 100 meters. His control over the jutsu was effective, but not enough for battle. He slowly opened his eyes, but they were a glowing yellow. He stood up, as his sight was supercharged with Lightning. He stood up and walked over to a training ground, littered with traps and animals, booby traps galore. Here was his practice area.

He jumped up and twisted in the air, dodging three kunai. He landed on his hands, twisting his body so that he quickly moved to the side, dodging a spike filled with poison. He moved onto his feet, crouching down as he dodged four blades slicing at his waist level. He twisted to his left and jumped off a tree as he dodged three blades coming up, and a log falling onto his spot on the tree. He rolled as he dodged three more swords flying at him from a trap he triggered. He flipped over a den of snakes, and landed on the other side, as he quickly jumped to his left, dodging a flamethrower seal on where he stood before. He smirked as he opened his eyes and released the jutsu. His sight returned to normal, and he made three hand seals before pressing his right hand to a tree on his right. A seal glowed and the entire trap area reset.

He shunshined into a house, specifically his house. He bought it using a seal that multiplied money from the seal's inner chamber. He used to have only 1 ryo, and now he swam in money... not that Konoha knew that. He created the seal and bought the entire land and built the house under a false Lord for a vacation spot. Unfortunately, the 'Lord' died in an explosion with a nuke-nin and had the house given to Naruto under the account that Naruto had helped his daughter from a gang in the village back when he was little. The village grudgingly gave it to him, since even they followed orders from the Feudal Lord. He made seals that blocked all chakra from entering his domain, and made a seal that would block any and all enemies above, below, and even on the ground that brought him harm... except he added seals that would also trip each other when one was tampered with. This way no one, even Jiriaya could not interfere within the property, since it removed all jutsu from any ninja within the property, aside from Naruto. Kushina had believed that her reputation, combined with the seals of ill repellent would have been enough, but Naruto believed that there could not be enough security for peace of mind. He made his area the safest in all of Konoha. He had paid 8 Anbu units to get to the wall, and he would pay them double if they did it unscathed. They all failed, even Kakashi and Tenzo. They appeared in front of the property and Naruto paid them for their job. Since then, the Hokage would plead for Naruto to make the seals across all of Konoha. Naruto refused under the grounds that it was clan abilities and clan abilities would not be used like a toy. The other clans agreed, as why would they let the Hokage take their jutsu and use it to defend everyone, releasing their secrets? Naruto had stayed within the property; using the forest he created using space time ninjutsu to copy an area of the forest of Konoha. The seals extended to the entire property, forest included.

He walked in, greeting Mikoto. She smiled gently and made him some ramen. He had three bowls, helped her wash and dry them. He still felt guilty keeping her here, but he didn't want Konoha to forcefully breed her like an animal. She had agreed, especially when a group of ninja tried to reach her when she was gardening, only to be killed by a pissed Naruto. Sure, his property defended Mikoto and himself, but why should he allow the attack to begin with? Mikoto had graciously told him that she was thankful he let her stay. He still felt a little guilty, but he knew that guilt would never truly go away.

He was pissed when Jiriaya had tried to break the seal barrier. When he confronted the man, he claimed that he was just trying to do his job as a Seal Master and study the seals. He had told Jiriaya that he would not allow it, and that he had specifically made the barrier to not allow it. He told Jiriaya to leave, and when he refused... well, Naruto had enough. He activated a seal array that would force all ninja away from the seal barrier, roughly six meters. Jiriaya was flung back. He landed on his butt, and Naruto told him coldly that the new seal array was intertwined with the current seal array and would now kill anyone who even tried to study it. Jiriaya was angry and tried to yell at Naruto, only for Naruto to activate an array that deflected sound from the barrier.

Naruto harnessed his eyes as well. He could not go beyond four shots in level two, but he could use his level one effortlessly. He trained his eyes to be permanently activated in level one. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, since he could use his Super Sight to see instead. Mikoto commented that many would assume he was blind, and he replied that was what he wanted them to think.

Naruto had shunshined over to Training Ground Seven, wearing a black coat that seemed to move with a nigh invisible wind. (Look up 'Organization 13 cloak') He appeared on the tree branch, sitting lazily. His hands lay against the bark. His chakra flooded the tree into the ground. He channeled his chakra into the entire field, using his chakra to carve seals into the ground and trees. He would not fail. He waited, knowing Kakashi would be late. Sasuke and Sakura appeared on the field. Sasuke simply ignored them, staring into space. Sakura tried to badger at Naruto only to find her body couldn't move. Naruto sat there, his cloak rippling silently, eerily. He put on the hood, where a seal in his hood darkened his face from view. They couldn't see anything as his blindfold blacked even his eyes from view. He waited, his eyes concentrating. He knew Kakashi had arrived. Kakashi explained the rules and was about to say start when...

Kakashi swirled around and grabbed an arm that was Naruto's. "I didn't say start." Naruto smirked, although no one could see. "Ninja don't play by the rules, we play to win." Kakashi jumped back as 'Naruto' exploded violently. "Begin." Kakashi saw the team vanishes... except for Naruto. He stood in front of Kakashi, his hood up. "It's hard to tell if it's you in there, Naruto." The hooded figure stood calmly, as a voice echoed from the hood. "That's the beauty of the cloak. My own design, of course. Now, I only need to get the bells to pass... except the point of the test is teamwork, which is easy to decipher since Konoha has always emphasized on teamwork." Kakashi stood on guard, this Naruto was cold. The figure chuckled, the laugh void of joy. The figure suddenly struck, moving at near-invisible speeds. Kakashi felt a huge pressure strike his stomach and he was sent flying into a tree. He got up, wincing. 'Naruto... what training did you go through? That was Anbu speed. I'll have to use it.' He lifted his head band and opened his other eye, revealing a Byakugan. 'The Byakugan was offered by a dear friend who died in the final battle with Tsuchikage removing his organs, and offered it to me. I still barely survived, but it allowed me to use Chidori to distract him until Sensei arrived.' The figure stood there, his arms crossed. The Byakugan had activated, and Kakashi recoiled. 'I... I can't see him with my Byakugan!' "Don't bother. The Byakugan tracks people by the chakra residue released into the air. My cloak captures the residue and gives it back to my body, hence invisible to the Byakugan. Let's see how you do without your trump card, Kakashi of the All Seeing Eye." The figure vanished and Kakashi felt pain as his body was attacked repeatedly at near-invisible speed, his body hit everywhere. He fell on the ground, and saw the figure appear at the same spot he was before. "Is that all you have to offer, Kakashi?" Kakashi snarled, as his Byakugan glowed. The Byakugan eye glowed silver as the white chakra of the White fang combined with doujutsu, heightening the Byakugan. 'I can see him! It must be the white chakra dispelling the black aura that shrouds him.' He ran forward, using his byakugan to attack him as he dodged. The figure stumbled as he was hit. The figure jumped back, the hood showing a scowl under the blindfold... which he still could not penetrate.

'So, Kakashi... it seems your white chakra slightly enhances the Byakugan to see through my shroud. However, I developed contingencies for such an occasion.' The figure made two hand seals. The figure grinned as he vanished to Kakashi's improved Byakugan and even his normal eye. 'WHAT! He had a backup jutsu!' Then, solid pain enveloped him, burning his body. He fell to the ground, his body growing numb. "It won't kill you. It stuns the person's entire body, down to the microscopic level. I called it 'The Burning Numb Jutsu.' Fitting, isn't it? In any case, I have won the battle, even if I don't pass as a genin due to the fact that no one will work with the Jinchurriki. I've accepted it... mostly." Kakashi struggled to even blink, his chakra not responding. 'Naruto... what a life you must have lived.' The figure took down his hood, showing tears falling down his cheeks. Kakashi mentally cursed as he knew he'd pass the team, if only because if he didn't pass Naruto, no one will. He felt the numbness fade away, as Naruto put on his hood with the seal active. Naruto was on the tree, his hood up. Naruto stood there.

Naruto was at his house, happy. Kakashi passed them, even though Sasuke was irked that only Naruto was found truly worthy of being a Konoha ninja. Naruto had stayed and had been very happy to tall Mikoto that he was now a genin, one step closer to being able to set up a spy network to find the right location for their new home. Mikoto smiled at him in joy, and in the heat of the moment, kissed Naruto furiously. Naruto moaned and kissed deeply.

***Lemon has been excluded from the story due to policy. If you want the lemon scene then PM me and I'll send you the scene. ***

Naruto and Mikoto had been very anxious in the morning, and both admitted that they cared deeply for each other. Mikoto had admitted that she couldn't keep up with Naruto and that since she was bi, they could experiment. Naruto had told her that it was up to her as what made her happy, made him happy.

Genin D ranks occurred for three months, as Naruto's use of Shadow clones did the actual work, since Kakashi couldn't pop them: They were guarded by Storm Clone Sentries. Even Kakashi wouldn't mess with clones that could create enough electricity to light up Konoha for a month in a single blast. Sakura and Sasuke received no pay since they always refused to help, leaving the work for Naruto and his clones... Kakashi helped too. Naruto didn't care; his money was very much anyway.

Eventually they were sent with a guy named Tazuna to go to Water Country.

Next Chapter: Water Country and the Chunin Exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

The Zabuza Incident and the beginning of the Chunin Exams

Naruto was walking with the others, his blind fold on and his hood up. He was walking calmly, ignoring the rest of the group, especially Tazuna's complaints. He focused on his Super Sight, using his sight to see if anyone was nearby. Suddenly, Naruto felt two chakra signatures. 'Water-natured, within a puddle... too easy. Water Prison Chamber Jutsu.' Suddenly the pond opened up into a square, revealing two armed shinobi with slashed mist headbands. Their arms were bound by the water, and they could not move. The group froze, Kakashi's eyes widening at the immense control of the jutsu. "Tazuna, why are their enemy shinobi after you? It's logical because they focused their intent upon you, not us. Talk... now." Tazuna spilled his guts, explaining at the end that they desperately needed help. Naruto shrugged and told the man that he was willing to help, if only because Gato deserved to die. He turned and saw the chunin struggling to escape. Naruto smirked and created a Lightning Orb and shot it at the water. A short explosion and screaming later, a burnt smell reached the group. Kakashi quickly guided Sasuke and Sakura away, while Naruto simply walked away, used to killing his enemies due to Itachi's memories.

Naruto smirked, hidden by the hood. He walked forth calmly onto the water, his chakra control allowing him to walk on the water. The rest of the group took the boat. When they crossed, the boatman was paid and he left. After walking into a dense forest, Naruto's eyes latched onto three foreign heartbeats. 'A bunny and two humans. Got to keep in and eye out.' He walked forth calmly, throwing a kunai, killing the bunny. He grabbed the bunny and stored it in a seal. They ducked as the sword hit the tree branch, a man standing on the sword. "Zabuza of the Hidden Mist." "Kakashi Hatake of the All Seeing Eye. It's an honor. Said to be able to destroy 350 shinobi using the legendary Lightning Blade in the last war. Even blocked the Tsuchikage's Dust release, or at least diverted it until your fourth Hokage arrived. Hmm, I shall take your head for the bingo book. Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Mist swirled across the forest, blocking all normal sight. Kakashi revealed his Byakugan, cursing in his mind. 'The Hidden Mist is well known to block the Byakugan. I'm in trouble, especially with his Silent Kill technique.' He stood ready, his right hand holding a kunai.

Naruto simply smirked, ignoring Zabuza's drivel on how he could kill them. He could sense Zabuza's heartbeat, as well as his body due to the high moisture he just threw to the air. He marked Zabuza at high jonin at best, medium chunin at worst. Either way, Naruto had an upper hand. He let it play out, because he felt a faint heartbeat in the background.

Kakashi blocked Zabuza's giant blade, and sliced threw him, only for it to be a water clone and pushed into the water. His Byakugan saw the original set up the Water prison Jutsu, so he quickly used his white chakra to go through his kunai and slice it toward the original, almost sure to decapitate Zabuza.

A few senbon hit Zabuza and a hunter Nin appeared and went to leave with a shunshin. Naruto cursed, the hunter Nin was a fake. They were escorted to Tsunami's house, as Kakashi lost control of the rest of his chakra, used up in the fight to create a condensed slice of white chakra.

Naruto was currently training, trying an idea. 'If it's possible to see using Storm release, perhaps I can channel attacks using the sight itself?' He practiced, using his Super Sight to concentrate electricity on a tree, without using any hand seals. He further emphasized this using shadow clones to increase his training ten thousand fold.

Kakashi trained the others in chakra control, while offering Naruto a deal: Find a way to improve his Lightning Blade, and Kakashi would not only train Naruto to use the Lightning Blade, but also add in a pass for a month to enter the Jonin Library in Konoha. Naruto agreed, wanting to utilize the ideas, as well as further increase his control over Lightning release.

Naruto had thought for two days before offering three new branches of the Lightning Blade, in exchange for a pass to the ANBU library in Konoha, since he knew he used to be a captain. Kakashi agreed, but only if he saw which techniques Naruto would study so as not to injure himself. Naruto then showed that there were three variations: Lightning Shield, Forest of Lightning, and Lightning Long Sword.

Lightning Shield was declared A rank, as the Shield blocked up to A rank Earth Style attacks, as well as inhale the chakra of the jutsu, removing the strength of the jutsu in general. The jutsu created a Shield in front of the hand, the Shield extending to cover 6 feet around for as long as chakra could be pumped.

Forest of Lightning was declared S rank, as the Lightning blade was pushed into the ground, and then released into giant Spikes of Lightning; the jutsu was controlled by thought, and the more chakra pumped, the bigger the spikes and the further the Lightning Forest extended. The Lightning forest would stay for three seconds without chakra being pumped constantly.

Lightning Long Sword was extending the Lightning Blade, the more chakra pumped, the further it traveled. With a twist of the wrist, the Lightning Long Sword was split into spikes where they met the enemy.

Kakashi was amazed and immediately began training. Naruto also received training of the Lightning blade from Kakashi, with Naruto mastering it in two days, and then mastering the three variants in three. He also received success as he quickly mastered a jutsu that allowed him to create lightning strikes from anywhere nearby, roughly about 10 feet away.

Naruto had slept in a bit, and woke up to a smiling Tsunami. She told him breakfast was ready, and Naruto told her that he was sorry for the shouting match between him and Inari over her husband. She chuckled and told him that it was alright, that Inari was looking more hopeful since he had shown him a small portion of what he could do. Naruto blushed and told her it was fine. Naruto suddenly thought of a question and asked why she continued to live here. She replied that she did so only for her father and her son Inari. Naruto smiled and nodded. They ate breakfast; they headed out for the bridge.

Naruto had no idea that because he hadn't slept in to be able to wake up to the thugs, that Inari had been killed by a blade through the throat. The thugs were killed when Tsunami stabbed them repeatedly with a large kitchen knife. The second thug had his heart cut out, while the first had his throat cut.

Naruto saw Zabuza and a guy named Haku standing on a bridge, with the workers dead. Naruto watched as Haku quickly guided Sasuke into a trap: Demonic Ice Mirrors. Naruto's eyes gleamed... here was a potential way to gain Ice release. He ran forward, using his speed to place a hand on the mirror and felt the composition. 'Bingo.' He quickly destroyed the mirrors using his wind and water mastery to split the mirrors. He used the wind to slice Haku's head off. He quickly knocked out Sasuke, as he was becoming unstable from rage. He saw Zabuza get slaughtered by a Lightning Long Blade.

He was walking back when the mist cleared revealing Tsunami, her body tied up and tears dripping down her cheeks. Alarm blared through Naruto's body. Gato smirked in front of an army of bandits. "So, they failed. Regardless... kill the bridge builder, or the pretty lady here dies, just like her worthless son did." Naruto saw red. 'They killed Inari! He was only a boy!" Naruto's black shroud seal glowed as huge amounts of chakra flooded it. The army felt nervous as the cloaked figures shadow seemed to enlargen, a black wispy aura growing. "Die. Lightning Forest!" His hand placed against the bridge, he felt satisfaction as they all died brutally.

He untied Tsunami, who cried deeply against his chest. He felt sorrow at the loss of one he considered a little brother, if only for a little while.

Tsunami left with group, joining Naruto and his home. She didn't care about Mikoto and his relationship: She just wanted to be away from the place that took her husband and her son.

Naruto understood completely. The group left, with Tsunami and Tazuna in tow. They became citizens of Konohagakure, even if Naruto made their properties as protected as his own. Tazuna lived separate from Tsunami, Mikoto, and himself. He claimed he just wanted some me space, but Naruto thought that Tazuna simply wanted to make his last years of life a good one, one rich with finding another wife for him to live with.

Mikoto had quickly found that Tsunami was a pervert and was listening to them make love, or just rutting like animals. She had invited Tsunami to join them. Tsunami at first refused, before moaning as they joined in a sexual session. Naruto admitted he loved them both, and Tsunami agreed that she was in love with him.

*** The Lemon scenes of the three will be added depending on the poll that I added recently, so go vote. The poll shall close in two weeks. ***

Naruto smiled as Kakashi, in his own way, told them that he thought they were ready for the Chunin exams. To be ready for tomorrow, whether or not they would go would be their own choice. Naruto had picked five Jonin and five Anbu jutsu that Kakashi approved of. They were effective, and each had multiple uses.

Five chosen Jonin scrolls

1. Under Water Earth jutsu: Allows the user to go through earth as if like water.

2. Earth Pillar Jutsu: Creates a Pillar of Earth, useful if dodging a wave of water.

3. Lightning Jumper: Creates a Lightning attack that jumps from one enemy to another... as long as they are within 6 feet each other.

Naruto debated the last two, but decided to take them if only for appearances sake.

4. Wind Shield Jutsu.

5. Water Prison Jutsu.

Anbu level Jutsu Scrolls

1. Fire Armor Jutsu

2. Chuin Bunshin (Blood Clone Jutsu)

3. Wind Striker Jutsu

4. Ice House of Mirror Jutsu

5. Ice Style: Mirror of Location

Kakashi had agreed. Naruto used hundreds of thousands of clones to get them all done during the night. Naruto smiled, feeling ready to take on the new day.

Next Chapter: Genin Exams.


End file.
